


Sweet and Sated, So Sedated

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Left on his own, Bucky comes up with all kinds of fun ideas for Steve and himself to try out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	Sweet and Sated, So Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> You know guys, it took me a long time to finally commit to an idea that I actually wanted to give a longer narrative form, and I'm really glad that it came down to being this one. Sometimes I get lost in my own head, and words don't come out. I've been handwriting a lot of things, and it's either immensely frustrating or satisfying - there are no two ways about it. I know that I've been... absent for a long time posting things here. I have no excuse, really, beyond frustration. 
> 
> If you are looking for a deeper story, please don't read this. Don't qualify your enjoyment of it down in the comments. It's porn, flat out nasty porn. Where Steve and Bucky are husbands. If you don't like that or absolutely require a lot of slow burn to enjoy a story, turn around now. Because it's not here. I'm just giving you options, alright?

Three weeks, Bucky has found, is the optimal amount of time for his brain to start unwinding itself and put Steve front and center of every thought. It isn't a matter of his husband not being there anyway - he is his number one, all the way - but it's a bone-deep ache to not have him there. He's… pining. Even with Steve checking in every day, no matter the hour, it's still not the same as having him there. Steve doesn't take up a mission much anymore, but he still gets that itch to go and be the golden boy of justice. It's in his blood, even though Bucky knows in his heart of hearts that he just likes to scrap. Doesn't matter so much who's throwing the punch, so long as Steve is getting to punch back.

He's barely left their place. The gym in the basement is as far as he's gone, and then the occasional run for food. Bucky is content with that, for the most part, but being  _ alone  _ is tough. Not from the worry of Steve not coming back, but because he has no direction for his… accelerated sex drive but himself. Bucky can't keep his hands off of his own body for anything, and his own touch? It's not the fucking same as Steve's. He misses that, terribly. His scent, his sensation, his voice in his ear as he plows the absolute shit out of him. Bucky didn't know how  _ much  _ he would miss getting his shit wrecked by Steve twice a day until he didn't have it. There's a monumental unfairness in that, not getting Steve's dick when he wants it.

Bucky swears that he's come close to jerking off so much that his cock is about to fall off, and even the  _ perfect  _ replica of Steve's cock is paling fast to the flesh and blood thing; it doesn't have the force behind it that lives in the strong snap-slam of Steve's hips, not by a long shot. Doesn't matter if Bucky is on his back or face shoved into their headboard as he works the thing into his own body, he knows that it's he himself doing it. 

Thus, he's wound up in front of  _ a lot  _ of porn. In his mind it's so, so easy to put Steve and himself in place of what's happening on screen, and without fail, he's coated himself in come every time. It's… a thing, for them both, to make a big goddamn mess like that. They both have a come fetish, a big one, and in his time by himself, it's led Bucky down some interesting rabbit holes. Bondage. CBT. Sounding. Some of which he found hot as hell, some… not at all. But the real gold, fuck, it's in the "tops getting milked" genre. Milked to the point of sobbing and begging and giving up their loads for come-hungry milkers - or bottoms, in some cases. Doesn't matter the label, to Bucky at least, but like  _ hell  _ if it hasn't gotten Bucky off more than anything else he's seen.

And Steve. Goddamn Steve, he's the ultra top, all "look at my fucking cock and get me off" whether or not he actually acknowledges it, the smug bastard. Bucky is a sucker for it, all the noises, grunts, moans, when he's got him in his mouth or ass, servicing him for every bit of his worth. Bucky loves it, God, it's the first thing he handles on waking most of the time, mouth watering for that first big hit of Steve's body. He'll crawl under the sheets, pull back Steve's foreskin, and off he goes, sucking Steve all the way down to his sweat-musky pubes, darker by a fair degree than the hair on his head. Almost always followed a minute or so later by the mighty but soft pull of Steve's fingers at his own locks, a sleep-rumbly  _ fuck, Bucky, your  _ mouth - he lives for that shit. 

Which is why he decided to make his own bondage… apparatus. Because he wants to put Steve in that same place, begging, whimpering, his cock angry and flushed, pulsing with Christ knows how many orgasms. Bucky isn't sure that they've ever found the limit - but when he gets bred,  _ really  _ bred, Steve is pumping five, six orgasms into him, and it will still be dripping out of him hours later. He's like a fucking firehose, and Bucky is greedy enough to  _ want.  _

Thinking about it while he does yoga does nothing to make him less aware of the plug he's got in his ass, either. It's there for… science. If he keeps it in, he can pretend that he's waiting for Steve to come in and just take him, rather than just prepping to fuck himself. Saves time on finding the satisfaction that doesn't quite go to his bones. It's still better than nothing, and well, if he closes his eyes and sniffs Steve's come towel, then it's like he's there anyway. And yoga loosens other things up, since keeping limber opens up innumerable possibilities for when Steve  _ does  _ come home.

He's starting to get what Army wives feel like, and if he had thought to buy new lingerie, he could have given Steve the full effect - but if there's no one to wear it for, Bucky is gonna keep rocking the silkies and hair up look. Not like he needs to wear anything else if he's just gonna take it off right after. Of course his mind keeps wandering to Steve rubbing off on him in  _ his  _ silkies, and fuck, now he's hard - again- and is in no position whatsoever to do anything about it. 

Right as he reaches the apex of downward dog, the front doorknob rattles, making him startle and nearly lose balance, and from upside down under his own legs, fucking  _ Steve  _ comes in, beardy, road-mussed, the world's biggest, dopiest grin on his face - and before Bucky can straighten, Steve is grabbing him around the middle and putting him right side up, crushing Bucky in a hug that reaches far and long.

"Hell of a welcome home, Bucky, but I'd have been fine with you just waiting on the landing." He already has his nose buried in Bucky's neck, inhaling him,  _ home,  _ surrounding himself with what he loves most. Bucky squeezes him back as tightly as he dares, his flesh and blood hair going up to the shaggy strands of his hair and running through them, taken with how Steve is letting it grow out; more to grab when he's eating the  _ hell  _ out of Bucky's ass.

"Could have let me know you were coming home today." Bucky puts their foreheads together, his cheeks flushed from the adrenaline of having Steve  _ back.  _ He knows that he just walked in the door, but fuck, his  _ body  _ has missed him. Craved him. Ignoring that desire, it only leaves Bucky to ache even more than he has been. And it isn't like Steve isn't aware that he's still fucking  _ hard.  _ "But you wanted it to be a surprise, just like last time, didn't you?"

Steve grins, nips at Bucky's mouth and slides his hands down to his naked hips. "You know me, Buck, I like catching you… honestly. Or I'd not get to see you in these." He tugs at the waistband of his silkies, fingers dipping to feel up Bucky's ass. __ "Or catch you in  _ that  _ position." He presses his hips against Bucky's, and Bucky knows  _ exactly  _ what it is that he wants. Steve isn't ever going to lie about that, not after that long apart.

"All you'd have to do is ask, and back on they would go." The heat between them is making Bucky fucking sweat, not in the least because he can feel Steve's hard on pressing against his body. "Kinda willing to give a lot right now." His mouth, his ass, his hands - it's all Steve's, every fucking inch of his body.

Steve's grin turns more inward, more personal -  _ for Bucky.  _ "Why not a kiss, to start." Cups Bucky's jaw with his left hand, his wedding band warm against his cheek. Looks at Bucky like a fucking treasure, and he doesn't deserve it, at all. 

His lips close in and Bucky, maybe he's far worse at hiding what he wants than he previously thought. The second that their mouths touch, he's yielding for Steve's tongue - and immediately gets it. Drinks up the low hum of rapidly growing want from Steve's mouth, kissing him back and moaning when Steve's hands get around to cupping as much of his ass as possible. He rubs his fingers all over the smooth material of his silkies, pulling the bottoms up by the fingertips to touch the lower curve of his ass. 

Bucky sucks on his tongue as Steve fills his mouth over and over again, fucking out his lips and drawing him deeper, harder,  _ I fucking missed you and want you and  _ need  _ your body  _ all presses into those lingering tastes. Slowly, he's walked back to the couch, Steve coming down on top of him, arms and shoulders blocking out most of the world around him. Steve pauses just long enough to shed his leather jacket, and then he's right back on Bucky, white tee and jeans sexy. 

"Fucking missed this, sweetheart." Starts to rut his hips against Bucky's body, greedy for the noises Bucky makes the second he starts doing it. Shit. Like Bucky wasn't already on the knife's edge of arousal, and the friction that his silkies make as Steve drags his lower body against them, fuck, yeah that's gonna take him where he wants to go - and  _ fast.  _ "Missed makin' you come for me, getting all fucked up on dick." Christ, that mouth has already fucking started. America's golden boy of justice could have a job as a phone sex operator, with all the filth that his dirty fucking mind comes up with. 

Bucky moans, their erections catching behind fabric, hot, needy, held down at his wrists by the sole clench of Steve's right hand; the left keeps Bucky's jaw popped to let Steve's tongue in over and over again, taking his fill of whatever he wants. "Wanna make you blow sweetheart, mess those pretty shorts up for me." Low, growly, breathed right into Bucky's mouth. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ Just the sounds of his arousal-thickened voice alone could do it, take Bucky to wear he wants to be. He's getting there with every passing second, precome already making a sticky, sticky mess in those divinely frictioned silkies.

The slide drag of Steve's hips finally hit that mark just right, all in a rush that has Bucky's pulse pounding out a loud, fast drum-pound in his chest. He can feel every muscle tightening and then the heaven sent release, it's like those eight seconds lengthen to hours. Pulse after pulse of come wets his cock, his shorts, some of it going right through them, all the while with his teeth sunk into the sinful pink of Steve's bottom lip. It's torn from him, that climax, torn out by Steve and his hard-wired need to be  _ felt.  _ Steve growls, hums with satisfaction, turns it around into another kiss that shoots desire anew through Bucky's body.

"My fucking turn," Bucky rasps, his dog tags jangling as he shoves Steve backwards and attacks his mouth again, swinging his body out so that his feet are on the floor. Bucky pulls off after a frantic twenty seconds, mouths at the hard, denim-covered ridge of Steve's cock. Leaves wet patches of spit behind, eyes cast up towards Steve's face the whole time. "Hell if I'm not gonna suck your fucking load right out of your nuts, soldier." Comes back for a kiss, a hard one, as he gets Steve's jeans undone, impatient to feel Steve in his hand again.

"Greedy, aren't you sweetheart?" Immediately, Steve's fingers are sliding through his hair, right where they belong. Bucky yanks his boots off and tosses them away, his jeans and jock following next. God, maybe he'll put it back on him before he puts him on the bench, frame that gorgeous ass up just right. He keeps that thought to himself, grabbing Steve's thick, long uncut cock by the base and feeding it into his mouth. 

Bucky licks from Steve's heavy nuts up to his frenulum, giving him the full flat of his tongue and as much sensation as he can. "You have no fucking idea, baby." He shoves his face into Steve's pubes and inhales as deeply as he can, licking the base of his shaft as he does. Doing so has his cock parking back up immediately, still trapped in his come-sticky silkies. He leaves them on, completely focused on Steve's throbbing dick.

Steve hoods his eyes at him, that deep blue-green that they get when he's really fucking turned on. Bucky is pretty damned sure that it's the prettiest color that he's ever seen, and he's only ever beheld it when it's aimed at him. "Pretty, pretty mouth, sweetheart, what are you gonna do with it?" It's rhetorical - and Bucky would much, much rather show him. He opens wide, closes his eyes as he takes Steve to the back of his throat. He's slicked, salty with his own precome; Bucky welcomes it, takes it for himself, sucked deep as the tip of his nose hits Steve's pubic hair. He doesn't trim, and fuck if Bucky fucking wants him to. Traps way more of his scent that way, too.

Bucky sucks him slow, letting Steve get the full benefit of his throat and mouth, tasting the precome as it pours steadily down his throat. His left hand rolls Steve's heavy balls between his fingers, tugging them in conjunction with the motion of his mouth. Steve hisses, squirms, tries to get more of his cock into Bucky's mouth. Bucky lets him, fucked full, Steve's thigh muscles flexing around him, fighting to not quiver. 

"So, so fuckin' good at that baby, lettin' me use that sexy throat cunt." He shoves forward, up into Bucky's mouth, syncing up with the bob of Bucky's head up and down on him. "Nothing better, Buck,  _ shit."  _ He's becoming more and more unhinged, leaning forward to strip his tee off, his left hand still on Bucky's head - but the right goes to tweak his silver bar-pierced nipple, matching the one on the left. Bucky remembers when he got them, how fucking turned on Steve had been getting them done - they had barely made it in the door of their place before he had been on his knees, sucking him off while Steve messed with his own tits.

That hasn't changed, Steve's fascination with his chest, and Bucky feeds off of the pleasure that Steve makes for himself, listens to the moans and curses that Steve keeps pulling from his own body. Bucky loves putting him there, the edges of his vision swimming as Steve's cock thickens further between his lips. He loses himself in it, soaking up the energy of their bodies together, clenching around the plug that Steve doesn't know about. His own cock aches to be touched, knows it'll be better if he waits a little longer. He's managed this long, and he wants Steve as loosened up as possible before he talks him into his idea. A couple orgasms will get him exactly what he wants. 

Steve tugs at his hair, body arching, a loud moan ripping from his mouth. "You're gonna make me fucking bust, sweetheart, fuck, Bucky, Buck-" and he's coming, hard, down Bucky's throat, mouth tight to waste not even a drop. Bucky swallows every pulse, backing off  _ slowly  _ until Steve falls back, his chest heaving, flushed behind the rich body hair that gets Bucky so damned hot the second that Steve starts to sweat and end up with it nearly matted to his body.

He climbs up out of the floor and kisses Steve's taste back to him, the salt-musk as rich as the moan Bucky gets when their tongues curl around each other. "Fuckin' love you" Steve says, hands greedy on Bucky's hips and body. "Not fuckin' leaving you that long again." Pulls Bucky up just enough to get his shorts off and they end up hanging off of one leg, reaching for the lube pump they keep next to the couch. Bucky takes the chance to remove his plug, showing it off to Steve with a grin.

"Wanted to be ready," he says, pressing another fast kiss to Steve's lips. "Just so happened that it was for the real thing." He helps Steve slick his cock up, does the same for his hole, and Steve holds him steady by the hips as he sinks down on his cock, his breath leaving him in a long rush as he's filled up. It’s a muscle memory that won’t ever fade, not as long as Bucky is alive. He sinks down until Steve is flush with him, his dick feeling like its end is somewhere in his guts - which is exactly where he wants it. He’s pulled down by his dogtags as Steve starts to fuck up into him, unable to wait any longer. Not like Bucky can really blame him - he’s missed the  _ hell  _ out of this too. 

“Tight fuckin’ cunt, sweetheart.” Shit, it’s like Steve has been saving every dirty word for him, for them coming back together. “Goddamned perfect for breeding, for  _ me.”  _ He kisses Bucky filthy-slow, holding him so tight by the hips that he’s going to quickly bruise. That just gets him fucking hotter, that Steve is capable of doing that to him. "Enough to keep a guy warm at night just thinkin' about it." 

"That what you were doing while you were off duty, thinking about me?" Bucky rides him, low and slow, his hips rolling with the practiced ease of knowing both his own and his husband's body. "Think America's Soldier would have better things to do than tug his cock while he's saving all of our asses."

"Every chance I got, sweetheart." Steve growls, loud, and pulls Bucky down, locking him up in a kiss and setting his  _ own  _ pace. "Thought I'd rip my dick off, all the shit that was going on in my head when I was." Grins up at him, devious, dirty,  _ Bucky's.  _ "Gotta say that flesh and blood is a lot better than the fantasy." He kisses Bucky again because he can, fucking up into him and making pleasure ripple like a tidal wave through Bucky's body.

Each upstroke of his dick finds Bucky's prostate and more, precome gushing with every motion. His own cock is flushed angry pink, nearly dark red around his circumcision scar. He keeps his right hand braced on Steve's chest as he gets pounded, the left wrapped around his cock and jerking off with something close to synchrocity to the snap-fuck of Steve's hips. It's a fucking ride, all heady goddamned ecstasy and sweat, his head dropped, falling back, his own body given over to Steve. "Can't say I disagree, sweetheart,  _ shit." _

He's edged up enough, still aching after Steve made him cream his shorts that he finds the edge again really fucking fast, fucked hard enough that Steve makes a comment about his tits bouncing, dog tags jangling with the hard smack of flesh against flesh. It all shoves him closer and closer, the musk, the sounds,  _ fuckfuckfuckfuckshitBucky  _ \- he doesn't stop running that damn mouth, chasing hard, faster, deeper, and he slams up, far, nearly throws Bucky off of him as he comes and comes inside him. Bucky clenches to feel those contractions, his own orgasm a heavy, warm mess all over Steve's hairy body and beard. Some of it lands in Steve's mouth, and he's awfully damned fast to lick it up, greedy-needy.

Bucky drops like he's had his spine removed, kissing, moaning, ending up on the floor with Steve on top of him and refusing to give up even a second of contact. He gets it, that  _ need,  _ how important it is to feed nothing but that right now. "Think… think I'm ready to chain you up to the bed so you can't leave now." 

"You threaten that every time, but so far it hasn't happened." Steve nips his bottom lip, a pleased smile blossoming across his face. Smug fucker knows that he just wrecked Bucky's shit, and is proud of it too. "What's that look for?"

It isn't quite the bed, but Bucky  _ is  _ going to tie him up. "Why don't you go clean up and meet me in the playroom. I have a surprise for you." Bucky pushes Steve off of him, his dick still hard and dragging out with it the load he just fucked into him. "I mean it Steve, go wash the road off of you - I need your ass clean for this."

Steve doesn't say a word, which means Bucky has him  _ curious.  _ Good. It means this is gonna go better than he's expecting. Maybe. Bucky isn't the one who's used to keeping a tight grip on things, that's far more Steve's thing. He likes being the one to  _ lose  _ control, knowing that in their space, it's okay. Thing is, he can feel how tightly wound Steve is, and he won't ask for it, not with words - to be unwound. 

Bucky is going to do it for him, and by execution, put him back in  _ their  _ headspace, not Captain America's. And it isn't like he should have to work  _ that  _ hard to talk Steve into it. Anything that makes his cock feel good, at the end of the day. In some ways, Steve isn't a hard puzzle to put together, and this should be one of those times. Bucky moves fast, putting his plug back in himself and grabs the lube pump, carrying it by the handle to the playroom.

He wipes himself down a bit more with a clean towel, looks around their room; there's a sex swing, a toy chest, a bed for passing out after an intense session - and at its foot, the milking bench that Bucky made. A swell of pride fills his chest upon seeing it, tailor made for someone of his and Steve's hyper-active strength. Metal and leather, memory foam body and arm and leg rests. Bucky had tried it himself, and putting Steve in it, in his mind - yeah, the work put into planning and building was fucking  _ worth  _ it.

Position wise, it's exactly the same as one of them being ass up and chest down, everything spread for touching, tasting. It's one of Bucky's favorite positions to get fucked in, and more than that, it will keep Steve exactly where he wants him. Fuck he's hard just thinking about it, listening to the gurgle of the pipes as Steve washes himself off. He finishes getting things ready, slips Steve's favorite cock ring into the mount, and goes back to the living room to get Steve's jock.

Even if Steve doesn't put it back on, sniffing it is more than enough to keep Bucky's motor running. He shoves his face in the crotch in the hallway, eyes closed and stroking himself with his left hand. He knows that they're about to get really fucking filthy, more so than they have before - and there's been a lot of times where he has thought they've gone far. Maybe it's all been just a warm up to this. 

But he knows that Steve trusts him, and Bucky is going to do  _ everything  _ he can to make this good for him. For the  _ both  _ of them.

His heart hammers fast in his chest, hears the water shut off as Steve gets out of the shower. Bucky goes back to the playroom and sits on the edge of the bed, his cock so hard that it nearly hurts. He's not even the one going on the bench, and  _ he  _ aches for release yet again.

Bucky will have his, after he's made sure that Steve is taken care of. That's just how it's going to work today. Nervous, excited - he's all of those things. Sure he's held Steve down before and taken what he's wanted but… never like this. He hangs outside the playroom, leaning against the wall with Steve's jock on his face and his hand on his cock, wanting to be caught out like that.

Steve comes down the hall in nothing but his wedding band, pounding a bottle of water, sipping slow when he sees Bucky and realizes what he's doing. "Thought you would have been warmed up enough by now." He squeezes his own dick in sympathy, standing back and enjoying the view of Bucky's body. "But who am I to complain?"

"I missed your musk, Steve, what else can I say." Bucky takes a long, long whiff before he drops it to his side, his stubble now full of his husband's rich scent. He walks to Steve, kisses him slow and dirty, knocking Steve's hand out of the way to take over stroking his cock. "This is mine now." Gives him a langurous tug, makes precome smear up all over his palm. "Got a problem with that, soldier?"

"Depends on what you plan on doing with it, since it's no longer mine." Steve's cheeks flame pink as Bucky  _ owns  _ him with just a touch, on edge to know what happens next. Bucky doesn't say a word, turns and leads him by the dick into the playroom. 

The lights are still off, and Bucky walks them backwards by feel until Steve is agaisnt the bench, breaking the kiss to ask "what exactly is it I'm up against right now?" He tries to reach back and touch it, only for Bucky to trap his hands and slowly turn him around.

"Wait here," he says, and goes to bring the lights up. As he does, he sees the set of Steve's shoulders change as his fascination sets in. "I… took some of the time I had to myself and built this. For us to try." He comes up behind Steve and kisses his neck, arms wrapping around his middle. "I've been watching  _ a lot  _ of porn, and… came up with this."

"Do I…. wait, is that my cock ring?" Steve touches the ring, runs his fingers over the cushion. "Wait - is this for… oh." Smart boy, he just figured it out. Bucky sucks his earlobe, whispering low and sweet - "why don't you mount up soldier, and see how you look on it."

Steve bites his lip and takes a beat, getting a leg up and launching the rest of his body into it. Doing so shows off the hairy crack of his ass and heavy balls, all the same color as his chest hair. Bucky has to stop himself drooling, and makes an effort to get his feet moving to strap Steve's wrists and ankles into the thing. "Comfy?"

"Surprisingly so, yeah." He lets his shoulders relax, his head against the rest Bucky installed. "Feels like the whole world's lookin' at me." Regardless, he looks like he's taking to it awfully fast, like he  _ wants  _ to be there. Maybe there's a hidden layer to this, one that Steve wouldn't have showed had Bucky not leaned on him - but he's not said no yet. "What uh, what are you gonna do to me?"

Bucky drags his fingers down his back, coming around behind Steve and rubbing his hole. "I… am going to unwind you. You're always so, so tense after a mission and sweetheart, I need your head back here with me." Bucky bends, kisses the small of his back, pumps a few squirts of lube onto his fingers. "And I can think of a couple really, really direct ways to do that." He takes Steve's cock and puts him through the ring, shaft and balls. It fattens him awfully damned quick, veiny and heavy and perfect.

"I'm gonna drain your nuts until you're dry, Steve, and then we're gonna go to bed and work on our movies list some more without you being squirmy and distant. I want  _ you,  _ Steve, mind and body." Call Bucky jealous, possessive, whatever - but he does sometimes hate that he has to share Steve with what the world wants from him.

He was Bucky's first, in every way that matters, and they both know that.

Bucky keeps his flesh and blood hand on the small of Steve's back, his left hand tight around Steve's dick, coating him with lube. "You don't have to hold back on me either, Steve. If you want to come, come. But just bear in mind that if you  _ let  _ me edge you, it's gonna be that much better." He follows up that promise with a long tug of Steve's cock, finishing with a roll of his foreskin between his fingers. 

"I trust you, sweetheart." Steve is struggling to let the fight out of him and just  _ enjoy  _ it - that's gonna be the biggest hurdle in this. "I… do that again. Firm, like you… like you just did." He isn't begging - yet - but the potential is there. He's still trying to direct - so Bucky lets him have that one. Gives his cock the touch he wants. Clenches tighter the closer he gets to Steve's flared head. 

Precome leaks in a fat stream from his slit, wet from the position as much as Bucky's touch. "You like that, Steve?" He keeps doing it, never speeding up, never touching more than his cock. "Getting awfully fucking thick for me." He pulls his fingertips in at the base of his spine, slow like the hand on his cock, and then back out. Bucky sees as much as feels the whole of Steve's body break out in goosebumps. He likes that, letting out a groan as Bucky times the two motions together, his own breath held as the flush creeps down from the back of his neck and across his shoulders. Steve is turned  _ on,  _ and Bucky couldn't be more happy at how quickly he's gotten him there.

"I...fuck, Bucky, that feels so goddamn good." He tries to squirm, but the straps hold; it's at Bucky's mercy that he's going to come. Bucky isn't holding him back, but he's not speeding him along either. His shoulders tense, release, his hole tightening as his muscles start to chase his release. Bucky keeps on, hungry to see, to  _ feel  _ Steve come, all because of him. Steve cries out, louder this time,  _ shitshitshitshitshit  _ and then he's biting the headrest, shouting his orgasm, heavy, thick ropes of come splattering the rubber mat that Bucky has the thing sitting on. He doesn't stop until Steve is quivering, the muscles in his back twitching when Bucky grazes over a particularly sensitive spot.

"We aren't anywhere close to done yet, Steve." Bucky brings his left hand to his mouth and licks Steve's come off of his fingers, his right hand moving from Steve's back to his balls, rolling them between his fingers. "How're you feelin'?"

"Like if you don't tug my fucking nuts and get on with it then I'm gonna rip out of this thing and do it my fucking self." Steve growls, tries to push back into the touch Bucky is apparently being stingy with - but at least he still has some fight left in him. Bucky makes an approving noise, drops a kiss to the middle of Steve's sweating back. 

"All I wanted to hear, sweetheart." He'll bring him down a couple more pegs, no problem. Bucky keeps the same pace, tugging, stroking, even more slick with lube than before. Steve whines, growls, Bucky focusing his balls with just a hair too much pressure - but Steve _ likes  _ it rough, and Bucky knows it too. He just has to feel as much as he can, the mindset that he won't have another chance still far, far too ingrained, even though they've been doing this for how long now?

Long enough for Steve to know better. Bucky listens to him get louder and louder, changing his focus to just the head and ridge of his glans, the rest all in his balls. "Feels like you're getting there, soldier." Steve's cock has plumped up even more, the ring keeping him trapped and fat. "Gonna come again, Steve?"

"F- fuck, Bucky, I...I am. Shit, that - play with my head, Buck,  _ please."  _ Steve's dying for it, toes curling, a mess that Bucky has made. He does as he's asked, twisting down, thumb and forefinger  _ tight  _ around the head of his cock - and Steve comes like a cannon shooting off, more forceful than the last one. His load splatters loudly against the mat, shooting and shooting until he's trembling again. Bucky lets him go sooner this time, grabs a bottle of water and has it uncapped before he gets to the head of the bench.

"Drink, Steve - you're getting fuckin' sweaty." He helps him get it down, stroking Steve's hair, his husband a blissed out wreck if he's ever seen one. "Doin' great, promise you are." He bends when Steve has guzzled down the last drop, kisses him as deeply, tenderly as he can manage.

"I- fuck, I want  _ more."  _ Steve's eyes are so dark that the blue is almost midnight black, hooked on the ecstasy that Bucky is feeding him. "Inside me, Buck. I-  _ touch me."  _

God, that  _ neediness.  _ Bucky wants to take it into himself, make it his own. He runs his fingers through Steve's hair one last time, ignoring his own raging desire - it can be about him later, after he's wrung Steve dry.

He walks back to his rear, both hands spreading out over the bountiful muscle of Steve's ass. Once again, his right hand takes up position on the small of his back, the left pumped and slicked with lube.

Steve's hole is pink among the hair on him, and Bucky lays two fingertips over that precious space, aligning his hair away to get the best possible view and access. "Got a pretty fucking hole on you, Steve." Hell, Bucky might be a goddamn dick pig, but he can absolutely appreciate what Steve has back here. He starts working a finger in, notices how Steve got  _ really  _ quiet. His head is dropped forward, letting his body feel what it isn't used to. Sure, Bucky has messed with his ass in the past and Steve loves a rimjob but this? It's more than he normally freely gives. 

Bucky knows how special this is for him to get to do, and if he wants to do it for him again, he's going to make it feel as deeply pleasurable for Steve as he can. In the times that Steve has him in the exact same position, he's never less than generous in what he gives Bucky. "Ease up Steve, 's just me."

"I know, Buck." Steve lets go of more resistance, and Bucky gets a finger in, all the way to the knuckle. In, out, in, out, loosening Steve up bit by bit. Another finger, Steve's moans increasing in frequency and volume. Bucky might be a little drunk on his own power, Steve spreading and yielding to him. "Shit, Bucky, keep fucking going." Not a demand - a  _ want. _

"Gonna, Steve." He has three in him now, and that's enough to start rubbing his sweet spot, rocking his fingers really slow, lighting Steve up from the inside out. "You have any idea how fucking hot you look like this, and up and your cunt busted open on my fingers?" Steve  _ groans,  _ tightens up around Bucky's knuckles - he  _ likes  _ that. "Shit, Steve, you ought to see yourself, how gaped out you are for me." Bucky finally gets his fourth finger in, thumb hooking up the split of his ass, keeping them  _ all  _ the way in. 

He rubs and rubs, Steve's prostate swollen, needy, his body hurtling him towards climax. Feeling it happen is pushing Bucky too, and he takes his right hand away, grabbing the base of his own cock and fucking Steve fast and sloppy on his fingers, raspy, loud  _ fuckmefuckmeshitBuckyfuckfuckfuck  _ and every goddamn word of pleasure possible spilling fast from Steve's lips, beheld  _ only  _ by Bucky. He's there with him, right there, and Steve comes again in a loud, bone-shaking mess, hands-free.

Bucky shoots all over Steve's back, completely unable to stop himself. Steve's fucking mouth sent him over, the scent of his fifth fucking load since walking in the door decadent, musky in his nostrils. He's breaking Steve down, just like he wanted to, and a sob breaks from his chest - but he hasn't told him to stop, not once.

"So, so good for me sweetheart." He leans forward, gives Steve a taste of his come, his fingers still firmly held in Steve's wrecked hole. "Know you have one more in you Steve, we're almost there." God, it's giving Bucky anxiety to  _ not  _ have their bodies close together, and Steve, hell, Bucky has made a complete mess of him. They’ve taken each other apart before, but he’s got Steve down to his barest elements - and Bucky is going to ruin him further still. 

Bucky strokes him before he starts to fuck his hole again, letting Steve hook onto that pleasure first. Another broken moan takes its life from Steve’s lips, his cock so, so warm and strained with the effort of orgasm. Bucky pauses to take some of the come from Steve’s back and slick his hole up further with it, adding to the mess of lube that’s already slicked down all the hair around it and coated his fingers. It takes a concentrated effort on his part to get those two things going together, the sweat dripping down his forehead and making it all the more difficult to focus. He’s horny, half because it’s Steve and half because this is a fucking dream come true for him. 

At this point, Steve is trying to fuck back onto his hand, and Bucky, shit, he can’t blame him. He’s barely got anything left of himself, spent out, beautiful, but still chasing that one last touch. Bucky makes the decision to take it further, and through an unrepeatable display of flexibility, manages to get to his knees under Steve without taking his fingers out of his ass. Bucky tilts his mouth upwards and swallows Steve’s cock, rocking back on his heels and the plug that he’s still got inside him. He milks Steve into his mouth, subtle motions of his head giving Steve something other than the static hold of his wet, warm mouth. His right hand goes back to his cock, stripping it slow, joltingly; he’s an overcharged mess, right along with his husband.

Steve’s crying, sobbing for release, shaking in his restraints - maybe he  _ is  _ going to break free of them. Bucky speeds up, gives his full touch to Steve’s sweet spot, tastes the next flood of precome as he pulls Steve along faster and faster to his next climax. “Bucky- I, Bucky you’re gonna-shit, I’m gonna fucking  _ come.”  _

That last word breaks him, and Bucky takes as much of him down as he can as he swallows, Steve’s load going right down his throat once more. Bucky comes with him, wrenched out of his body and all over the floor between his spread knees. He’s made a mess of his own self, spent completely, and with a slowness born out of being unwilling to give up contact so soon, he pulls his mouth off of Steve’s cock, finally softening enough to take him out of the ring. Bucky does so before he gets to his feet, lasting long enough to unhook Steve from the straps and get him off the bench, both of them wobbly legged as he pillows them on the bed, Steve a come-sticky, gaped open heap on top of him. 

Bucky wraps around him, stroking Steve’s sweat-damp hair. “You alright, sweetheart?” He has to know, make sure that Steve doesn’t hate him now for suggesting this little adventure.

“I- I’ll let you know when I can feel my body again.” Steve flattens himself further to Bucky’s body, nuzzled into his neck. “But I really want to know what other ideas might be rattling around in your head, if you conceived… this. Holy.  _ Shit. _ ” At least he doesn’t sound like he hated it - which is a good sign. A very, very good sign.

“You liked it?” If the answer is no, then Bucky can live with that. Honestly. “I mean… I did. I liked doing that for you. To you.”

“Bucky, I fucking  _ loved  _ that. My head’s all… empty now. But good empty. I… you were right. You were.” He gets his head up for a kiss, one that stirs an enormous warmth in Bucky’s chest and stomach, something that is solely  _ theirs.  _ “Shame we’re gonna have to move before we start to stick together, and I’ve lost enough chest hair to dried come.”

“Like it won’t grow back - and we don’t have to move  _ yet.” _

And thank God, or whomever it was that put Steve Rogers in his fucking life in the first place, for that.


End file.
